A contacting device for contacting a power supply line with a circuit board is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,357 A. The contacting device exhibits a thermoplastic body, on which a conductive bus element is arranged. The bus element is connected in conducting manner to several contact pins which extend through the thermoplastic body. The contact pins are capable of being plugged into recesses of the circuit board, and of being contacted with the circuit board. A conductive socket which is connected to the bus element and accessible through an opening is arranged in the thermoplastic body. A contact pin which is connected to the power supply line is insertable into the socket. The contact pin is held frictionally in the socket by means of a contact spring.